


The actual story of Dean and his hades

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean mpreg hinted, Fluff, Hades Castiel, Implied Mpreg, M/M, One Shot, Persephone Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to the Persephone myth, Dean want's to clarify a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The actual story of Dean and his hades

_So I’m sure you’ve heard of that Persephone crap._

_  
A young innocent maiden kidnapped by the god of hell, Hades?_

_  
Well, forget what you know about that crap. It’s not really true._

_  
First things first, Hades is really a title. Not a name. His real name is Castiel._

_  
Tall, Dark, and handsome, if I must say so myself._

_  
Always looking like he’s ready for battle in his armor, looking like some medieval villain._

_  
...it’s still his chosen outfit…_

_  
So if you are following, the Hades part is true._

_  
The Persephone part is where things get a little complicated._

_  
The god of hell is married to a person who leaves six months of the year._

_  
...Except they aren’t exactly an innocent maiden._

_  
The name’s Dean, and I am the Persephone of the story._

_  
To point out! I did NOT get kidnapped._

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

A brown haired man ran down the path of the forest looking back, as he heard the pissed off yells of nymphs who most likely noticed their pedals were bright orange now. Dean ran harder, as his eyes fell onto someone who sat in the field looking up at the sun. Dean found himself stopping to stare...There had never been anyone new to the garden…

 

“DEAN!” A nymph yelled, as Dean looked back with a jolt, before running up to the man innocently keeping his own company.

 

“Hey.” Dean panted as he strolled up quickly, blue eyes fell onto greens as Dean smirked. “Mind giving me a ride.”

 

“...Anywhere in particular…?” The piercing blue eyes stared.

 

“Surprise me.” Dean panted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

_So. No. Not kidnapped._

_More like I kidnapped him._

_He obviously took me to hell, opening me to a new world I have never seen before._

_What the fairy tales got right, was my isolation._

_Him tricking me to stay in the underworld...not so much._

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“I never knew of such a world!” Dean laughed. “A whole world below my feet!” Dean stated as Castiel followed softly.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself and your time here…” Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean who looked over the balcony.

 

“I wonder if there are other worlds out there...just waiting to be explored.” Dean smiled.

 

“...There are Dean. There’s a place mortals come from. Earth.” Castiel spoke moving next to him, Dean slowly turned his gaze to Castiel. “I can bring you there…” Dean’s eyes slid over Castiel’s who seemed...sad. Though no one else would have noticed. Castiel looked so cold. Dean was the only company Castiel had in so long, and he could tell Castiel… “Just...tell me when…” Did Castiel think Dean wanted to leave and never come back?

 

“...Cas.” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to look at him. “...I...don’t want to leave forever.” Castiel’s eyes met his.

 

“You don’t?” Castiel spoke, as Dean pushed into him, giving him a kiss.

 

“Nah.” Dean smirked watching Castiel blush for the first time. Their first kiss. They always hinted their affections but Dean was a lot bolder. “I’ll leave when you’re busiest. Then come back when you are free.”

 

“Really?” Castiel seemed relieved...behind his cold eyes.

 

“Hell yeah, this is my home. I love it here. Besides, I can’t leave my husband.” Dean jumped up to sit on the balcony ledge as Castiel blinked.

 

“Husband?” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him.

 

“You're cute enough for the title.” Dean winked as Castiel smirked in amusement.

 

“Who said anything about me wanting to marry you?” Castiel looked at Dean amused.

 

“Oh...You do.” Dean grabbed hold of his armor forcing him to move in between his sitting legs as Dean leaned up pressing his lips onto Castiel's. Who kissed back just as eagerly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_So I leave during the summer, visit the world outside in the human world._

_I am not exactly responsible for the seasons._

_I’ve had centuries of adventures._

_But..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel paused as he wrote at his desk, a servant walked in setting his important mail on the desk. He glanced down at a large envelope, which he opened without hesitation. Pulling out a large stack of photos, and a dried up flower which Castiel lightly pressed to his lips. Leaning back in his chair as he looked down at the first picture of Dean taking a “selfie” on a car, in front of the sunset.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_I always send photos._

__  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dean ran into Castiel’s arms at his return, pulling him into a heated kiss. Castiel taking the brunt of the impact as Dean held him closer, before Dean pulled back.

 

“I got you so many human treats, you are going to love it!” Dean smiled moving to look into his bag. “I went to so many new places and you just got to try them al-” Dean yelped as Castiel tossed him over his shoulder. Dean almost lost his flip flop. “C-Cas!” Dean laughed loudly as Castiel lead him happily into the bedroom.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

_And always brought tasty treats home for Castiel._

__  
  


_This time I left however, I didn’t send photos._

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel angrily tapped his fingers at his desk, everyone in the underworld avoided him. He was NOT a happy camper, and everyone knew it. He glanced at a space in the corner of the room, resting his head on his hand. Normally he was a very cold looking person. Only Dean seemed to be able to dwindle the wall he put up to keep people out. When it came to Dean, Castiel was the readable mother fucker ever.

 

A servant swallowed as he entered the office not surprised Castiel’s mind was somewhere else.

 

“S-Sir?” The servant spoke.

 

“Unless it’s Dean’s letters, I don’t want to hear it.” Castiel growled.

 

“U-Um, S-Sir. It’s something better than letters.” The man whimpered. “Our prince has returned to us…”

 

“D-Dean? S-So soon?!” Castiel jumped up, seeing as Dean had left only a month ago. Dean still had at least five months left. Castiel bolted out of the office, and went to the main staircase to see Dean glancing up at him. A suitcase on the floor a bit behind him. Sunglasses on his head, wearing his normal plaid and ripped up jeans. Castiel had to compose himself as he quickly bolted down the stairs. “D-Dean?!”

 

“Cas.” Dean smiled, as Castiel wrapped his arms around him tightly nuzzling against him. “C-Careful.”

 

“S-Sorry…” Castiel choked out as he pulled back only slightly. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Well...While I was out exploring the very very very isolated unknown cities of africa...I found out about an adventure that...I needed to tell you about.” Dean stated softly as Castiel blinked confused.

 

“I don’t understand-” Castiel questioned.

 

“Don’t interrupt.” Dean breathed as he wiped light tears forming in his eyes. Castiel cupped his face concerned. “When I found out about it, I knew it was time for me to come home.” Dean was a mess and Castiel was a mess with worry, kissing Dean’s tears as he sucked in a couple deep breaths.

 

“D-Dean, I still don’t-” Castiel questioned as Dean grabbed his hand pressing it against his belly. Castiel stared at his hand, slowly moving his hand to feel if there was something the cold god was suppose to comprehend.

 

“I-I felt sick.” Dean spoke as Castiel’s eyes still looked at him confused. “....and there was a sangoma who looked me over. I-I didn’t even think I had reached my maturity...to…”

 

“...To what, Dean?” Castiel breathed with worry as Dean lightly smiled softly placing a soft kiss against Castiel’s cheek before whispering in his ear.

 

“I’m pregnant, Dumb ass.” Dean looked down softly smiling as Castiel’s face was taken back. Castiel glanced between him and his mates face. Dean was young to be able to create life already but…if Dean put his mind to something… “I thought...maybe it’s time we had an adventure together.”

 

Castiel pulled his lover close, pressing his lips hard against Dean’s as Dean held him close. Feeling Castiel though strong was taking it so easy on him during the hug.

 

“Would...it be alright...to lay down with you for a while...and just...be with you both?” Castiel whispered as Dean softly pulled back.

 

“I’m not going anywhere…” Dean breathed as Castiel softly picked him up, carrying him bridal style to their bedroom.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_So there you have it, the story of me and Cas!_

_So stop helping spread the lies in the first place._

_This story is **ME** taking advantage of the god of the underworld, marrying him and becoming ruler of the underworld, not the other way around._

_This was our begins, but we has so much more to come._

_After all we have centuries…_

_P.S._

__  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dean softly glanced down at the bundle in his arms, panting and tired. He looked down at the crying child fusing over the cold. Dean smiled down at the baby, whispering sweet words to him, before he glanced up at Castiel who peered down from besides Dean. Lightly touching their child’s fingers.

 

“The first child of Hades.” Dean smiled as Castiel leaned down pressing his lips on Dean’s forehead.

 

“...and the first child of Persephone.” Castiel snickered.

 

“Ha ha.” Dean scoffed as Castiel kissed him again.

 

“For real, you did great Dean…” Castiel stated as Dean stubbornly returned the peck.

 

“I wonder what abilities they will have…” Dean mumbled as The baby snatched the finger, causing Castiel to grunt in surprise.

 

“S-Strength.” Castiel choked out a whimper as Dean did a double take. “D-D-Definitely Strength.”

 

“O-Oh!” Dean moved trying to pry the baby from Castiel’s crushed finger as he groaned in pain, slowly being brought to his knees. "B-Baby! L-Let go of daddy, baby!" 

“P-Please.” Castiel choke out to the baby who was currently shattering his finger.

  
  
  


_We named him Milo._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The end.**

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
